Various security devices have been designed for preventing unauthorized use of automobiles. The known security devices are generally mechanical in nature such as the locks for blocking the steering columns of automobiles. Some people also install hidden electrical switches in utilization circuits such as the ignition circuit in order to prevent their energization. However, the mechanical locks can be rendered ineffective and the simple electrical switches localized and neutralized.